Messaging applications, such as text messaging applications and messaging tools of other applications have enjoyed increased market share across computing devices generally, but especially for mobile computing devices. Messaging can provide a comparatively quick and effective way to perform asynchronous or synchronous communications, even in comparison to e-mail.
Perhaps due to their simple nature, messaging applications and/or messaging tools of other applications may be created with fewer features than are provided in other types of communication applications or tools such as e-mail, for example. The small foot-print of text messaging applications has made them a preferable communication choice for devices with limited memory and processing power. However, the tradeoff for a small footprint design choice can be reduced or limited functionality. One example of reduced features of messaging is a reduced message size when compared to e-mail or voice messages for example. For example, the short message service (SMS) is limited to 140 octets per text message. The smaller text message size, in combination with the asynchronous nature of some messaging applications may contribute to less accurate and/or ephemeral communications that may have a greater likelihood of being forgotten, misunderstood and/or left unorganized.
Additionally, messaging applications may limit the number of text messages kept in the message history, for example, text messaging applications on portable communication devices with reduced available memory space. These and other limitations may limit the ability of text messages of the text messaging application to successfully be used as reminders for the content of the text messages.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.